zenderaelfandomcom-20200213-history
Fall City
=Overview= Fall City is surrounded by three rivers. These rivers, and the seven bridges within Fall City, separate it into four neighborhoods. The rivers are named, of course: The Sellwood, the Pearl, and the Sauvie Island Irrigation Channel, installed in 2025. The bridges are named, and are listed with which neighborhoods they bridge together. Because we're not really hiding the fact it's based upon Portland, an image of the skyline: Fall City’s skyline is incredibly similar. The rivers used do not follow the same path as Portland's rivers. They make an isosceles triangle, with The Center (see Major Locations) directly at its tip. The bridges are named thusly (natives will know a few, but some are fictionally named bridges): *'Willamette' - connects SW and SE. *'Burnside' - connects SW and SE/NW and NE. *'Morrison' - connects SW and SE/NW and NE. *'Troutdale' - connects NW and NE. *'Powell' - connects NW and SW. *'Ross Island' - connects SE and SW. *'Columbia' - connects SE and NE. The description of these bridges will eventually be mutually decided in game. As PCs meet or cross various bridges, they will be described, or as they appear in plot, they will also be described. Once a description is set in place it will be updated here. Neighborhoods NE *'Personality:' Posh, upscale, removed, clean, athletic, superior, up-and-coming (but really just gentrified), expensive *'Who Lives There:' Executives, successful individuals, the paranoid, the fear-of-safety-sorts, the quiet, richer white families *'Who Probably Doesn't:' Most minorities, most trans individuals, students, the poor or extra-hard-working *'Types of Residences:' Housing Shares (students could live here in these, but they're still very expensive out here), Apartments, Lofts, Houses, Mansions NW *'Personality:' Quirky, Fun-Loving, Eco-Friendly, Hipster-ish, Local, Boutique, Foodie *'Who Lives There:' Successful Individuals, Artists, the paranoid, the fear-of-safety sorts, the quiet, richer white folk, the wild but wealthy, the pretentious, the funky-but-fashionable, the trendy, the hard-working, students, has a huge queer community (but lesbians mostly live in se! why? there's just always been a huge community there!) *'Who Probably Doesn't:' The poor, the extra-hard-working, most minorities, Executives, the quiet, richer white families *'Types of Residences:' Apartments, Lofts, Limited Housing Shares, Limited Houses, Top-Of-Store Living SE *'Personality:' Quirky, queer, asian, eclectic, sprawled, practical, truly trendy, about-to-be-gentrified, "hipster deluxe, i knew it before it was cool!," occasionally ghetto-fab, has an industrial sector, lots of hipster/dive bars *'Who Lives There:' The poor, the extra-hard-working, hipsters, lesbians♥!, queer folk, trans folk, minorities, has a part of town where almost every sign is Chinese, Japanese, Korean or Vietnamese, and has the west coast's largest asian food mart, drunks, druggies, struggling artists and musicians, successful artists and musicians, students, families *'Who Probably Doesn't:' anyone too white or too rich in their identity, the paranoid, the fear-of-safety types *'Types of Residences:' HOUSING SHARES, Apartments, Houses, Top-Of-Store Living * Currently merged with SE Bastan as of April 3rd SW (includes Downtown, and technically blends into Underwood) *'Personality:' dichotomous, business, foodie, bar! bar! bar!, studious, practical, personable, presentable, distinct, distance, some sprawl *'Who Lives There:' STUDENTS, EXECUTIVES, just about everyone but families! *'Who Probably Doesn't:' Families. *'Types of Residences:' In far SW, near Underwood: Houses, Housing Shares, Some Apartments; Downtown: Apartments, Lofts, very very limited Housing, Dorms. * Currently merged with SW Bastan as of April 30th =Major Locations= Fall City University Smack dab in the center of downtown, FCU (cutely referred to as FUCK U by churlish students) is the most beautiful during Fall. The center courtyard is full of deciduous trees that turn gold at the onset of September and only become more luxuriously coloured until late November. The University is known for being top-notch in almost all areas, and where it lags it carefully hides through media spin and celebrity instructors. Tuition isn't cheap, but most PCs have either gotten in on Federal grants or are able to make it by some unexplained hand-of-god. Dorming is mandatory your first two years here, but for most students dorming is extremely less expensive than living in an apartment. Those who demand to live off campus have a near impossible time doing so without living in craigslist style housing shares. Currently FCU is merged with Bastan's university as of April 30th. The dorms are bisected with a Bastan U lecture hall splitting the lobby in half. It's open to the sky with two trees making up columns along the back wall where the lecture hall meets the dorms on either side. A bridge has been built across each upper floor's lobby to allow students to move from one side to the other without having to take the stairs down and back up. Center "Center," as it's known, or the Center Square, is the direct middle of Downtown Fall City. The Christmas Tree goes here, along with the Menorah, as well as many costume balls and outdoor things... like summer movies or comedy shows, or swing dancing! A giant crack has appeared in the ground here as of April 24th. Papa Luck (Mini) Note: Papa Luck is closed as of ??  A "faux" dive bar that was established in 2035. It boasts a cleaner interior than neighboring dives. Yards and yards of Christmas lights hang from the ceiling, accompanied by neon signs, plastic dinosaurs, ornaments, paper fans and other items that make for an eclectic "design." Seating at the counter is made of cushioned stools that have lost most of their cushiony aspects, and there are booths opposite and against the wall that can comfortably seat a group of six or seven. There are three pool tables and a jukebox in a section specifically for playing.   Papa's is renowned for their large selection of hard liquors and beers on tap available for cheap to reasonable prices and their friendly service to regulars and newbies alike. The bulk of their customer base tends to be regulars in the twenty to mid-thirties range. The dimensions of the bar are actually on the small size. It tends to fill up by eight o'clock, and if you don't get there before then, good luck with parking.  Papa's does have a food menu, but it's very limited. You can expect to see fries, onion rings, carrot and celery sticks, jalapeno poppers, and few other minibites. Their grilled cheese sandwiches are a popular menu item, with up to two toppings included without extra charge.   Its original owner sold the business to local loan shark Carl Tealey in 2045, but aside from a switch in ownership nothing about the establishment was changed. There's a room in the back that he sometimes uses for business deals.   Hours: 4pm-3am  Last call: 2:15am   (Concept based on Aero Club, LA. 1, 2, 3) Fall City Cultural Center for Urban Understanding (Chibi) Note: The Culture Center is closed for repairs following the appearance of the lich-dragon Kharveryos on April 2nd. Run by a culturally-diverse board of directors and staffed mainly by volunteers, the culture center was organized by a multi-cultural advocacy group who petitioned for funding by the government. It took many years to finally get the required funding, and then more years to plan out the building and get it constructed. During this time, they also managed to collect donations from other sources, such as fundraising and political groups looking to earn themselves some votes with cultural minorities. The center's main purpose is to offer those of cultural minorities a starting point towards finding resources and aid in settling into an American culture, and help them find others of their own cultures for support. As such, they have many programs that are held within the center, as well as plans to organize and hold events in other cities across the country, to promote cultural understanding and make their goals more widespread. These programs cater to specific cultures as well as multi-cultural programs that are offered as ways for people to learn about another culture they may have interest in, such as children of mixed culture parentage. They range from simple meetings to supply people with resource pamphlets and discuss issues, to support groups. Another goal of the center is to promote cultural awareness and understanding to the American people. To reach that end, the center offers a variety of services. There are a series of small theaters on the top floor that show movies from across the world every evening, with special movie events held once a month. There is a larger theater at the west end of the building for live shows and presentations. A food court extends from the main lobby, where a vendors offer a variety of foods from around the world. A library takes up most of the east side of the building, full of books, albums and movies that portray a variety of cultural experiences from around the globe, including everything from simply showing how different the movie and author industries are, to sharing in the struggles of people in other countries. As well, there are some shops offering movies, books and music, as well as artwork, from every country one can think of. And finally, an art gallery that focuses on displaying collections from artists of other countries, both historical and modern. The center hosts events for many things regularly, and the board spends most of their time organizing and pulling off these events, advertising, and ensuring funding to continue the on-going maintenance and availability of services provided. Group and individual sessions are held in office spaces on the second floor of the main lobby section, with movie theaters to the west. Shops are on the first floor of the main lobby section. Places are available for rent to those who fit a special criteria for service providers within the building, designated by the board. Rent is decently priced, and intended only to provide funds for maintenance of the building. Support meetings are free, while events, such as theatrical displays or special dinners, have varying costs depending on what's being offered.